grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Clive
Red-Haired Clive (赤髪の・クライヴ Akagami no Kuraivu) is a primary protagonist in Grandline: The Role Play Series. Clive the famous grandson of the legendary Red-Haired Shanks and captain of the Red Wing Pirates. He is known as Red-Haired only because of his bloodline to Shanks, his hair is actually more of an orange than a red shade. He is regarded for his incredible power despite his just as incredible slothness, having eaten the Masu Masu no Mi (ときめき, Smash Smash Fruit). Background Wing Pirates Clive is the grandson of the all famous Yonko, the late Red Haired Shanks. For nearly his entire life he felt as if everyone compared him to his grandfather by calling him Red-Haired Clive despite the fact that his hair is more of an orange color. He eventually traveled away from home during his teenage years and crossed paths with a Pirate crew that helped him pull off a few heists . These heists always involved stealing from Marines or other Pirates since Clive never believed in harming the innocent. The leader of the small crew was named Melchiorre D. Tsubasa. The two did not mesh at first but it wasn't long before they became like brothers, Mel disbanded his crew after several months and joined Clive to create a tandem of Devil Fruit Hunters. Together they discovered the Masu Masu no Mi and the Sora Sora no Mi Devil Fruits. They both consumed their respective Devil Fruits and traveled together into the New World beyond the Grandline. There they were both known as the top "Super Rookies" for their generation. They were standing on top of the Pirate world by eachothers side, until Mel began to stray off the path off their path. . The two started a Pirate Crew known as the Wing Pirates. Clive strived for a heroic adventure that could show that Pirates were much more then just criminals, continuing the legacy of his late Grandfather. But unlike Clive, Mel didn't care about ideals or how anyone viewed him, the only thing he desired was more and more power. They desired wanted to be the King of Pirates but for conflicting reasons. Mel began to realize that Clive would stand in his way and so he allied himself with the Shichibukai; the Seven Lords of the Sea. By allying himself with the World Government, Mel's bounty was frozen, he was safe from Marine's and he gained the support support of the most powerful empire in the World. In order to gain entry into the Shichibukai, Mel betrayed Clive and the Wing Pirates by turning them over to the Marine's in the dead of the night. It was an ambush by Mel and the Marines that resulted in every pirate being either killed or captured. All except for Clive himself and his friend Ariel, Clive was able to fight off their attackers but at a cost. Clive lost an arm and a leg in the process, along with several of his organs which were eventually surgically replaced by Ariel. This event would forever live in Clive's heart as "The White Massacre". Yonko Days After the White Massacre, Ariel left the life of piracy and Clive went solo. Looking to regain his honor, Clive escaped depression and put himself back on the map after many clashes with the Marines. He was long hunted by White Stone Chaser and Rusty Rose of the 153rd Marine Branch. Their battles are said to be legendary. Fearing he would be remembered as a villain, Clive became the staple for heroic pirates and faught against Pirates who took part in excessively evil deeds. He took down dozens of pirate lords including Black Blood Gruad, which resulted in the Lord's death. After this event Clive was named on of the Yonko. As a Yonko, Clive did not stand alongside the other Pirate Lords but rather considered himself an enemy of them. Clive's journeys caused him to cross paths with Whitebeard & Leiurus Faust among many others. This caused Clive to grow tired and alone, until one day a young man named Squall tracked Clive down and saved him from an ambush. The young boys name was Squall and he wanted to join Clive's crusade. Clive decided to make Squall his sidekick and the two were partners from that point forward. Physical Description Clive is a tall and muscular man who is often compared to looking extremely similar to his grandfather, Red Haired Shanks. He ha shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, the lower part of it is wrapped up in bandages, which also cross over his left shoulder, and his right forearm is bandaged too. Clive’s attire is simple and practical, consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. Personality and Relationships Clive is defined by his easy-going personality. Everyone tends to underestimate his authority, leadership and even his strength. Even his own crew suffers from tending to even completely ignore him from time to time. Clive is not exactly soft spoken but he normally won't even make himself known. His lazy attitude is on full display when he tends to walk through things with the power of his devil fruit, rather then walking around them or using an entrance. Clive is a very slothful individual who spends a large amount of time dreaming whether asleep or awake. He also appears to be a bit absent-minded and oblivious, and apparently doesn't pay attention to what he's doing half the time he's conscious. This often causes Clive to be absent during the majority of his crews conflicts. He is also an alcoholic that will find almost any reason to drink and his drunkenness often causes problems, like when he sent his crew to Thriller Bark for virtually no reason. Clive is also a warm, kind hearted individual who has great faith the youth, and the new generation of Rookie Pirates. He treats his crew like his own family and will go any lengths to protect them. Clive can become very serious in a moments notice if any of his crewmates life is put in dangers path, shown when he went all out on Jarilo who threatened the life of his crew. Clive has a tendency to make enemies, but can be very forgiving, even allowing his former enemy Gajeel to join the Red Wing Pirates. Despite his kindness, Clive does have a very hateful side. Clive despises no man more then Mel D. Tsubasa and will do anything to avenge his fallen mates who died as a result of Tsubasa's treachery. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Clive is a very large and muscular individual who could come off as quite intimidating if it wasn't for his slothfulness in most cases. Clive is able to punch out several individuals with ease and crush giant stones and trees with his bare hands. His bone crushing strength is only matched by his surprisingly incredible speed and agility. Clive also has high resistance to pain but will often chose fatigue over pressing on, shown after he was ambushed by the Iron Soul Pirates. Devil Fruit Main Article: Masu Masu no Mi Clive consumed one of the most powerful Paramecia Devil Fruits in the world, the Smash Smash Fruit. This fruit gives him the ability to destroy and separate anything he wishes no matter the tangibility of the object. It is known as the Fruit of Destruction, and in most cases Clive uses it to top off his laziness. He often using it to walk through things he would normally have to walk around. In battle situations, Clive makes incredible use of the Masu Masu no Mi. In his battle with Jarilo Clive was able to physically crush Jarilo's lightning produced from his Goro Goro no Mi Devil Fruit. Clive has also shown the ability to momentarily control the debris of anything he crushes, creating projectiles that attack and even trap his targets. Clive also makes incredible use of the shockwaves produced from anything he crushes, using them to knock back opponents or cause great explosions. History Iron Soul Arc Clive discovered that potentially great evil was stirring in the East Blue. A youthful pirate crew, The Iron Soul Pirates were building an empire that threatened to control the entire Black market in that area. Threatening to put thousands of civilians in danger by starting wars with pirate crews and marines, Clive decided to act. He sent Squall to the East Blue to do reconnaissance work but he did not return for six months. Fearing the worst, Clive left the Grandline and arrived in Port Town. While in Port Town, Clive remembers that his rival Chaser is the Marine captain in the area. Hoping to question him Clive heads for the Marine base only to find that Chaser is pursuing two criminals. Clive follows his trail and finds Chaser in a skirmish with two young men. Clive intervenes by causing an explosion that separates the three combatants. Clive takes one of them aside and the purple haired dare devil introduces himself as Cameron L. Romeo. Clive explains that he has heard about Romeo and his best friend Julian's actions throughout Port Town and fears that such an energetic and fruitful youth will stray into a dark path. Clive asks Romeo to help him find Squall so that Romeo can remain on a much more promising path alongside Clive. Romeo blissfully agrees and accepts his mission to investigate Squall's disappearance. Instead of helping Romeo, Clive exploits his laziness and sits back while Romeo does all the work. After several hours Romeo returns with a captive and a girl, both being swordsmen. Romeo explains that Todoh threatened him for ransom in order for Squall's life. The girl was named Lyndis Harper and she was Squall's closest friend during his time in the East Blue. Together they defeated and captured Todoh and now Clive is able to question him in order to find Squall. Todoh tells the group that Squall is being held on a strip of land known as "Slave Island" (named for the slaves of the Old King that are buried there). But during the conversation, Todoh notices that a fleet of Iron Soul Pirates approaches the groups ship. Discovering Todoh's defeat, the Iron Soul immediately headed out to take out Clive and his comrades once and for all. The Iron Soul Pirates fleet immediately unleashes a barrage of cannon fire which Clive is able to suppress using his Devil Fruit. His devil fruit is power of being able to crush objects at will causes the cannon balls to detonate but the ship is caught in the blast, injuring Clive. Romeo is able to get Lyndis and Clive safely away from the sinking ship while Todoh is captured. Using a safety boat, the trio are able to make it to Slave Island. Lyndis and Romeo hide Clive in the forest, allowing him to recover while the duo decides to sneak into the Pirate stronghold. After the two leave, Clive reveals that he was faking an injury so that the two could do the hard part for him. Eventually Clive follows their trail and finds that they have walked into an all out brawl on the Island. The Iron Soul Pirates discovered that Squall's super powered ring, the "Halo" was worth an incredible amount and prepared to trade with the White Wing Pirates to collect. After discovering the White Wing Pirates involvement, Clive steps in only to be cut off by White Wing first mate, Diyan R. Keis. Keis takes Squall hostage and demands that the Ring be retrieved, apparently having already been stolen. Romeo and Lyndis return to the scene unconscious and carried by Iron Soul Pirate Captain, Black Steel Gajeel. Gajeel took the ring after Romeo and Lyndis first rescued Squall. Gajeel announces his plan was originally to use his newfound wealth to fund an operation that would make his name reach the Grandline. But now that Keis, Clive and Squall are all present, Gajeel plans to gain fame by defeating them all. Gajeel returns the halo to Squall and the two brawl, meanwhile Clive duels with Keis. Refusing to hit a woman, Keis taunts Clive and tries to strike him to no avail. The duel is no more than a miniature scuffle, as Clive ends it by separating Keis' body into many little doll-like versions of herself. Even then she attacks and climbs all over Clive's body, pulling his limbs and such. While Clive struggles with Keis, Gajeel successfully bests Squall and begins to battle with Romeo again. Looking on, Clive is shocked to see that Romeo's Devil Fruit powers are more then meets the eye. Normally Romeo's Goru Goru no Mi allows him to create glows that possess various abilities depending on the color. But at the climax of Romeo's battle with Gajeel, Romeo conjures a flurry of glows that he uses to defeat the Iron Soul Pirate. Following Gajeel's defeat, a White Wing Pirate fleet arrives to settle the brawl. Mel D Tsubasa descends from the ship and admits defeat. He commands Keis to retreat and warns Clive that their paths will continue to cross until Clive and his allies are all destroyed. Upon Mel's departure, Clive asks that Squall, Romeo and Lyndis join him in creating a new pirate crew; The Red Wing Pirates. Bounty vs Bounty Arc After the group agrees to start the Red Wing Pirate Crew, Clive gets drunk and demands his three crewmates get money to build a new ship. He drunkenly tells them to meet up with his old running mate Korono Azolf and go on the hunt for Akuma the Undead Samurai's legendary bounty. The crew grudgingly agrees and journeys out to Thriller Bark. While the crew is away Clive finds Gajeel washed up on shore and nurses him back to health. Seeing Gajeel as a youth in need of guidance, he offers the former pirate captain a chance to join the Red Wing Pirates, and Gajeel accepts. The crew returns days later to a drunken Clive with two new people. Squall explains that Azolf ended up betraying the group, they met a ghost named Tenshi on Thriller Bark and he helped them escape. Then they discovered that Tenshi and Akuma were both the same person and Tenshi was looking for worthy warriors to send to the White Sea to save Skypiea from the evil Birkan race. One of the two men is wearing a mask and confirms there story, telling Clive that the White Wing Pirates helped bring the Birkans to power in the masked mans homeland of Skypiea. The other man, Ramon was a shipwright who the crew rescued and wished to join the Red Wing Pirates. Clive sobers up after hearing the White Wing Pirates involvement, agrees to help Zaiel and allows Ramon into the crew. New Birka Arc Ramon builds the crew a new ship they name the "Tenshi" and the they set off to Jaya in search of the "Knock up Stream". The stream is told to be a pillar that knocks ships into the clouds which allows them to enter Skypiea. Once in Jaya, Clive separates himself from the group and allows them to search for clues on there own. He meets up with Gajeel and informs him of the sitatuion before sending him off as well. Clive eventually discovers that White Stone Chaser is on the Island overseeing the "Sea Train" project that leads to the Knock Up Stream. Clive trails Chaser and ends up in the middle of the sea chasing the already departed Sea Train. His crew clashed with now Marine Captain Azolf and prematurely launched the train, causing Chaser to intervene. Chaser is defeated by Lyndis and Clive reveals himself just as the train is engulfed by the Knock Up Stream. The crew wakes up next to Heavens gate, the entrance to Skypiea. Zaiel gains them entrance into the city and once again Clive separates himself from the crew. He splits the crew into teams in order to investigate the situation while Zaiel and Clive act on there own. Clive gives special orders to Lyndis and Squall, telling them to meet up with a special contact (Gajeel). Ten Trials Arc While the rest of the encounters incredible conflicts with the authority of New Birka, Clive sneaks into the city of Shandora. Formely inhabited by the Shandian people, Shandora was taken by the Birkans in order for Mel to reach his true goal of finding Shandora's secrets. Clive correctly traces Mel's steps and finds the secret temple, the Tenojinn. The temple of light houses a library that contains hundreds of books called Seishos. Seisho's contain all of Skypiea's history and are the source of incredible knowledge. Inside he also finds the body of the legendary Tenshi himself, holding a Seisho that explains Tsubasa's past and his ambitions in the White Sea. Tsubasa was born in Skypiea, left and returned after his failed "Heavens Pillar" project that was supposed to breach the clouds to Skypiea, allowing the White Wing Pirates to invade that way. As a backup plan, Tsubasa obtained the genes of the original Birkans and genetically enhanced test subjects into pseudo "Birkans". These subjects would become Skypiea's new authority, the Empire of New Birka. After discovering this, Clive returned to Shandora to find that the climax of his allies struggles was near. God Jarilo, the primary test subject had bested the Red Wing Pirates and Zaiel. Clive arrived just in time to save all of them and took it upon himself to deal with Jarilo. The two clash and Jarilo uses his Goro Goro no Mi to produce and control lightning, even transforming himself into it. Clive learns his techniques and begins to shatter Jarilo's electricity with his down Devil Fruit powers. This gives Clive the advantage but the captain still succumbs to several devastating lightning attacks from Jarilo. God thinks himself victorious until the dust settles, revealing Clive survived his onslaught. Clive retaliates and utterly dominates Jarilo, using his technique "Clash of the Almighty" the strike down Jarilo. The battle appears finished so Clive reveals what he has learned about the Birkans to Jarilo and the others but this does little more then enrage the would be God. Preparing the destroy all of Skypiea, Jarilo is stopped in his tracks by Clive who knocks him into the air and allows Romeo to use his rainbow form to finish Jarilo off. This utterly ends the reign of the New Birkan Empire. Frozen Faceoff Arc Category:Part I Primary Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Yonko Category:Deceased Characters